Sloped regions near ponds, lakes, streams, rivers, canals, seashore and the like are subject to erosion due to rain and other physical processes. The rate of erosion is amplified when the natural habitat of vegetation which is indigenous to the region is reduced or eliminated. During a rainstorm, a portion of valuable topsoil as well as property (the ground) adjacent to such regions ends up in the body of water. This happens when the runoff from the rainstorm carries soil and other material down a slope and into a pond, canal or lake water. This process forms gullies about the perimeter of the pond or water pool which accelerates the rate of erosion during subsequent rainfall. Depending on how close a home or building is to the pond or lake, unchecked erosion may eventually be damaging to such structures.